The present disclosure generally relates to user data input process and system with a user interface.
A typical electronic device, such as a computer, may need a user to input some data via an input of the electronic device. The data from a user may include alphanumerical or character information. The alphanumerical or character information may typically include numbers and characters, from various languages of various world regions.
Traditionally, an electronic device may allow the user to input information via a keyboard, real physical or virtual touch screen type. A virtual touch screen keyboard would occupy much of the display screen of the electronic device, and interfere with visual enjoyment and experience of the user interacting with the electronic device. A user interface that includes such implementations of keyboards would be burdened with a bulky physical keyboard or a virtual touch screen keyboard.
Thus, there is a need to implement an electronic device to include a user interface that allows a user to input data efficiently without burdensome keyboards, real or virtual.